1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to highly processable aromatic polyamide fibers, their production and use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Research Disclosure, July 1980, No. 195, disclosure 19520, discloses finishes useful for treating industrial fibers, such as polyamide and aramid fibers, which finishes include a lubricant, comprising esters composed of an aliphatic, saturated carboxylic acid and a polyhydric or aliphatic unbranched alcohol. These finishes also contain an emulsifier or emulsifying system, an anti-oxidant to increase the stability of the composition, polysiloxanes as a further thermostable lubricant, and a sulfonated natural oil as an antistatic agent. Furthermore, these finishes may contain biostats, further emulsifiers, and lubricants.
However, the finishes according to the above reference are not suitable for the purposes of the present invention in terms of surface frictional properties, scourability, the protection from depositing due to abrasion, fibrillation and antistatic properties of the resulting treated fibers.
High strength, high modulus fibers, have been proposed to reinforce elastomeric and plastic materials.